In the art, it is well known to provide feeding utensils which may be secured in a fixed position as shown in the Staley Pat. No. 2,865,697 wherein a means for securing a baby's dish is disclosed. It has also been proposed to provide a dog pan which may be held in a support described in Gillespie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,419. With the latter device, feeding takes place at floor level, and it has been found by veterinarians experienced in the care and treatment of dogs such as Great Danes that it may be injurious to the animal's health to eat from a feeding pan at floor level.